


The Sleepover

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...The gorgeous fairy woman I love more than my own life is sleeping beside me…in my bed…for the first time…and that is perfectly alright.  I am completely calm. I was just being silly.  There is no reason to panic at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had for the first time Marianne sleeps over in the Dark Forest!

“Marianne?  Hey!  Come on, wake up, Tough Girl!”

Bog couldn’t blame the poor princess for falling asleep; their evening had been unusually boring.  The mountains of backlogged paperwork he’d been stubbornly ignoring had finally reached a point where it left him two options: either sort through it, or lose his entire study to a flood of parchment.  So with a heavy sigh, he told Marianne that they’d have to forgo their usual sparring match and instead, confine themselves to the wonders of reading, signing, and filing.

Yay.

What he hadn’t counted on, was Marianne eventually settling herself in his lap as she skimmed over a handful of request letters and soon falling fast asleep against his chest.  He’d been so engrossed in this tedious work, he hadn’t noticed the change until well over a few hours later.        

He continued to gently jostle her, but she refused to respond with anything other than a high, disgruntled whine.  He was getting more and more concerned with each passing minute, because……well……Marianne had never slept over before. 

Their relationship was still only a few weeks old, and since his new castle was not quite finished yet, he didn’t have any guest quarters for her to stay in.  Plus, if she was _this_ exhausted, there was no way she’d be able to fly home, especially at this late hour!  

Good Lord, how long had they been in this room?!

There was a storm due just before morning, and the howling outside made it clear that the winds were at a dangerous speed already.  What to do?  What to _do_?!

_Mother!_

Gathering Marianne up securely in his arms, Bog hurried out of the study and headed down the hall to the stairs leading to his mom’s bedroom.  The corridors were silent and dimly lit, reminding Bog of his own fatigue, but he shook it off for the time being.  He had a job to do.

When he reached his mother’s door, he rapped on it with more force than normal, so he’d be sure to wake the gobliness within.  Only when the door swung open and revealed Griselda’s snarling and frazzled form, did he remember that most people despised being disturbed in the extremely late night hours. 

“Bog, it is three in the morning.”  His mother growled.  “If somebody’s not dead or dying, I’m gonna kill _you_!”

“Mother, look!” Bog said, nodding to the dozing fairy in his arms.

Griselda eyed the girl with blatant indifference and returned to glaring at her son.

“It’s Marianne.”  She deadpanned.  “Do I win a prize?”

“Mom, this is important!  She fell asleep!”

“…”

“…”

The elder slowly inhaled, counted to five, then exhaled before speaking again.

“So…?”

“So, she needs a place to sleep!”

“And this is _my_ problem because…?

“Mother, would ye please help me?  She needs to bunk with ye fer the night!”

The queen mother pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to five again before answering him.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” she sarcastically bit out as if she were speaking to a toddler, “first of all, she’s twice my height, so she won’t _fit_ in my bed.  Second of all, grow the hell up, will ya?”

“Huh?”

“You’re both adults, you’re in love, and I’m about two seconds away from strangling you.  Put her in _your_ bed, get in there _with_ her, _go_ to sleep, and don’t you _ever_ wake me up for something this stupid again!”   

The door slammed shut in Bog’s blushing face with a resounding _BANG_ loud enough to stir Marianne for a brief moment.

The Dark Forest’s king stood there gaping like a buffoon for roughly eighteen seconds as his thoughts struggled to run smooth.

_My……my bed?  I should……take her……to……my bed?  But……but we’re not ready fer that!  I mean, of course, not that!  We’re not gonna do that!  It’s just sleeping but……she’d be……in my bed.   With the pillows and the blanket and the sheets and……nobody’s ever been in my bed before!  What if she wakes up and kills me?  Well, I suppose I could sleep somewhere else……but where?  I’m too tall for any bed except my own and I’ll never sleep on my throne again!  My wings were sprained for a week!_

Out of options, Bog mentally talked to himself all the way to his chambers.  He didn’t even realize he was standing in front of his bed until his knee bumped against the circular, oak frame. 

Thankfully, the bed was already prepared, so all Bog had to do was carefully lay Marianne down, which took some effort, since she seemed determined to cling to him in her slumber. 

Finally, he successfully disentangled himself from her arms and Marianne nuzzled into the round moss-filled mattress with a hum that made his heart skip.  Gulping, his hands hovered over her, unsure of what to do next.  Taking her boots off seemed like a good idea…

 _…alright, that was simple enough._   He thought as he set the shoes on the floor. _Now what about the rest of her clothes?_

Marianne sensually writhed in her sleep with a low moan. 

_!!!_

_Nopenopenope!_

Face aflame, Bog stumbled back and around to the other side of the bed with his hands in the air and shaking his scaled head. 

Once he’d regulated his racing pulse, he found himself having a staring contest with the remaining empty space of the bed.  He never seen anything look so comfortable and terrifying at the same time.   

_Come on now, just get in the bed……right now……..riiiiiiiiight……NOW…….on the count of three: one……two……three……….it’s easy, just gotta lean over……and get in the bed…….with Marianne…….no, no the bed’s that way, turn around……now walk back to the bed……right foot first……any time now………oh fer the luv of misery, GET IN THE BLOODY BED!!_

With a mighty spinning leap, Bog fluttered his wings and flopped down on the far left side of the bed, but his laugh of triumph froze along with the rest of his muscles as Marianne whimpered and squirmed from the sudden motion.  Only once she settled, did he release the breath he’d been holding, and focus on easing himself onto his back.

_Okay...okay, this is fine.  This is great!  Absolutely nothing to worry about.  I’m just gonna relax, close my eyes and go to sleep.  The gorgeous fairy woman I luv more than my own life is sleeping beside me…in my bed…for the first time…and that is perfectly alright.  I am completely calm. I was just being silly.  There is no reason to panic at all._

The bed creaked as Marianne rolled over and curled herself against Bog’s left side with a sleepy, but still incredibly sultry, purr.

_HOLY-SHIT-SHE’S-IN-MY-BED-AND-SHE’S-TOUCHING-ME-HER-LEG-IS-AROUND-MY-WAIST-AND-HER-HAND-IS-ON-MY-CHEST-SHE’S-BREATHING-ON-MY-NECK-AND-DEAR-GOD-WHY-IS-SHE-MAKING-THAT-SOUND-AND-WHY-THE-HELL-IS-SHE-WIGGLING-LIKE-THAT-DAMMIT-STOP-MOVING-WOMAN!!!_

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Marianne to get comfy, and once she did, Bog caught her barely audible murmur:

“…mmm……love…you……Bog….”

Warmly stunned (and maybe a _bit_ overjoyed), Bog automatically draped the soft, cotton blanket over them and wrapped his arms back around Marianne, where they belonged.  His thoughts stayed blissfully silent after that, in favor of carting him off to dreams filled with a sword-bearing, purple-winged fairy beauty, gliding and laughing with him under the perfect moonlight.   

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing funnier to me than Bog freaking out! XD  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos make we write and update faster!


End file.
